


Purity

by imisserwinsmith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Michaelis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Being Disowned, Consensual Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Madam Red - Freeform, Mpreg Kinda????, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Loves Ciel No Matter What aww, Rough Sex, Sex Slavery mention (not too much of a trigger hopefully), Smut, Underage - Freeform, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imisserwinsmith/pseuds/imisserwinsmith
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is Vincent's pride and hard work of an only child. Their relationship is strained beyond reason.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Lavish decorations lined the walls and filled the spaces of the manor, two proud parents stood in the middle of the main entrance, waiting for their child to present as an alpha beta or omega. The father, Vincent Phantomhive, was confident his son and only child will be an Alpha. He trained him hard in the physical, mental and emotional knowledge the boy needs to know. Rachel didn’t care, she knew her boy will be great at whatever role God decided for him. 

The boy was in his bedroom, crying in his hands.  
“Young master, I know you’re distraught but no matter what you have to present to your parents.” His butler stood over him, rubbing his shoulders. Ciel, the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, presented as an Omega. Capable of bearing liters and liters of children. His butler was a hard working, dedicated Alpha, so he knew this would be a blow to Ciel’s father. An Alpha serving an Omega, absurd. 

“Young master,” the alpha coaxed. 

“My father will sell me off to a bunch of perverts!” 

“Young master, I will strongly convince him to keep you. After all, you have a mother that loves you unconditionally. It will be two against one, odds are he’ll have to listen to me.” 

“You’re just the help, there’s no way he’ll listen to a lowly butler...” Ciel mumbled.

The butler only smiled, he grew to be thick skinned with Ciel. After all, he was only a teenager.

“I may be a butler, but I am an Alpha. He should listen to me at least a little, right?” The butler held out his arm, “shall we adjure to visit your parents?”

Ciel held onto his arm, walking to the main stairs. He felt awkward being naked in front of his parents and the guests, he had only ever been naked in front of his butler- since he bathed and clothed him more than his actual parents. His father was already celebrating his Alpha role, but his eyes stopped at what was between his legs. A freshly shaved peach. Some of his father’s friends drooled and gawked, his mother’s friends were excited to dress him up and find Alphas for him. 

“Ciel Phantomhive! What is the meaning of this?!” His father yelled, gripping his chin and forcing their gazes. 

“Sir if I may-"

“Oh shut up, you knew the whole time and didn’t tell me? What the hell kind of butler are you?!”

“Well you see, I’m simply one hell of a butler. And I would be damned if my young master would be punished by your hand.” 

“Then you will be damned, Sebastian Michaelis! My son is a disgrace! Send him to the Underground to be bought. I don’t care what happens to him after that.” Vincent stormed to his study, his friends swarmed the Omega, drooling and getting hard. Sebastian stood in front of the young Omega, his scent strong and threatening. He easily took them down, giving him a head-start to his bedroom. He hid under the covers, simply wishing he’d never been born.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds Ciel very attractive with his cherry blossom scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this- idk why I’m writing this I really don’t

Sebastian let Ciel have some time to himself, since he knew how Ciel got in situations like this. The butler waited on the rest of the Phantomhives while making sure Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard didn’t royaly screw up.   
Ciel sobbed into his pillow, his hormones going wild in his body. He was sad. He was disappointed. He was betrayed. He was... horny? He sat up and looked where his waist was. His sheets were soaked. Oh god.   
“Ah, my young master must be ringing for me.” Sebastian muttered to himself, finding Ciel on his bed, having a panic attack.

“Sebastian!!” Ciel pointed at his sheets, his eyes puffy and red. 

“Oh my,” Sebastian pulled the sheets off, catching the alluring scent of cherry blossoms. Sebastian inhaled the scent stain on the sheets, deep cherry blossoms soaked into his nose. Did this come from Ciel? 

“My young lord, your slick is just so-“

“My WHAT?!”

“Slick, a substance that comes from your body that allows an alpha to uh- insert himself.” 

“So- I didn’t just piss myself?”

“No,” Sebastian pet Ciel’s head. 

“You’re becoming an omega.” 

“You’re an alpha.” Ciel stated, dragging Sebastian back to his bed. Ciel sat on the edge and put his legs up, exposing his perfectly glistening folds. Sebastian got on his knees, inhaling the powerful scent. 

“My oh my, you’re are just so intoxicating.” The butler groaned, licking a fat stripe up Ciel’s pussy.

“Ahh, Sebastian...”  
The alpha began to suck and lick at his folds, eating him out like he was starving. Of course he was. Ever since he’d stripped Ciel to present, he’d been eyeing his cunt. Ciel fell on his back, his elbows too weak to hold on a second more. The feeling of Sebastian’s demonic tongue was overwhelming, making his head spin. 

“Oh Sebastian,” 

“Mmm, do you like that my young lord?” Sebastian growled, rubbing his folds lightly to keep his desire   
going. 

“I love it, Sebastian. Please, show me what an alpha is capable of.” 

Sebastian undressed himself, Ciel’s eyes widening at his size. A good nine inches and decent girth. Ciel lowered a hand and felt it up a bit, “you’re hard.”

“Very, my lord.” Sebastian grinned. 

“I want that in me.”

“I’ll give it to you, my lord.”

Sebastian slid his cock inside Ciel inch by inch, stopping at six, “how does that feel my lord?”

Ciel could only muster a moan, which gave Sebastian the answer he wanted. He continued pushing his cock inside until it was all the way down to his balls.   
“Shall I begin thrusting, young master?”  
Ciel nodded, holding onto the mattress.   
“Very well,”

He pulled all the way out, leaving Ciel’s pussy desperate for the feeling of that stretch back. He got his wish, as Sebastian plunged back inside. The relief was short lived, disappointment following as Sebastian pulled out again. 

“How does that feel, young master?”

“So good...” 

Sebastian grinned and only thrusted his tip in, making Ciel whine and beg for more. 

“God damn it Sebastian, give it to me!” Ciel demanded, pulling Sebastian down for a hot kiss. Ciel scooted closer to the demon, allowing for his cock to slide in all the way. 

“Thrust as brutally as you can, break me in half, that’s an order.”

Sebastian began fucking the omega into the mattress, loud, inscesent moans bounced off the walls- music to Sebastian’s ears. They way Ciel begged and pleaded for more had him close to the edge. Though the butler didn’t want it to end, it would anyway because his knot was close. Should he pull out? If he doesn’t know he’ll be stuck inside Ciel for a while, and of course he had his butler duties to tend to. What would Ciel want? It never hurts to ask.

“Would you like me to pull out or stay inside? I have a knot and if I stay inside we’ll be locked for awhile.”  
Ciel pondered for a minute, forgetting he was rocking back and forth as Sebastian was jamming himself inside. 

“Pull out.” 

Sebastian pulled out just as he came, shooting his hot black load all over Ciel’s chest. 

“Fuck...” he cursed, sweat dripping from his brow. 

“Oh god...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry, I’m new to the fandom so idk how y’all feel...


	3. Y’all IDK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Y’all idk if I’m gonna continue this one. I have no idea where it’s going... plus my writing is kinda lazy in this one ngl. Idk.


End file.
